narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unexpected Challenge: Shiguma vs Bobu
Bobu was in the outskirts of the village of Uzushio. Today was one of his many days he took off, where he had no missions at all. The life of a Genin was boring, but the free time afforded Bobu much time for relaxation. He stared off into the ocean, lying on his back on a sandy beach, with his bugs doing their own thing around the area. Wondering what might happen today, he sat there and began simulating entire battles with his old buddies in Mercs Next Door, devising new strategies for use in future battles. Appearing from a mark hidden within the grass, Shiguma seemingly emerged into existence beside bobu, sitting and blowing out a puff of smoke. His shimmering eyes , flickered around the enviroment in front of him, taking in the very essence of one of the world's beautiful sights at that moment. His fingertips curled together, touching the cigarette he smoked. A ghostly white flame began to appear around the object, burning it until their was absolutely nothing left. "I'm Shiguma." He spoke, using the hand that formerly held the cigarette to hold out to be shaken. "I have heard much about you, Bobu Nomi." He spoke, not looking at Bobu. Bobu acted unsurprised, for his insects likely sensed Shiguma's presence the instant he appeared (as they were located around the area). "Hi Shiguma, here to join me on my awesome day of relaxation? I guess you heard of my legendary laziness, amirite?" Bobu spoke, still lying down casually upon the sand. As he breathed in the smoke, he smiled, recalling memories of the days he had with his family, extending his hand, his eyes noticed the absence of the cigarette despite the presence of smoke, and mentally categorized this note for future use. At this point Bobu sat up, if only to shake Shiguma's hand before lying down on the ground once more. "I always come to this place on days like this." He said, "It's just peaceful and beautiful." He said. " I've heard that you won the little Free for all tournament." "I can see why you would come here" Bobu spoke as he laid on the sand. "You heard of the Free-For-All? YAY I'M FAMOUS!" Bobu excitedly said, his personality suddenly shifting to that of a cheerful kid. "So what do you think of my awesomeness?" Bobu asked. Shiguma chuckled. "It's great actually. I had my money on Kikatake, but hey, you surprised me." He said. "Yea, people say that about me alot" Bobu spoke happily, as he recalled the times where he fought against the likes of Birusu Uchiha. "Sooo you're gonna join me to relax the whole day? Or is there something else you wanted to ask from me?" Bobu perceptively replied. "I've come to enjoy the view, actually. But now that you are here. Would you care to spar?" He asked. "I actually want to see your strength in terms of battle." He stated, noting his reason for asking. "Let's see how pro you are Shiguma!" Bobu exclaimed as he disappeared into the distance, the bugs in the forest coming alive as several insect clones surrounded Shiguma. "Come at me bruh!" Bobu's clones spoke, while the real Bobu was still moving away from Shiguma quite rapidly. "Fine." He said. In a few seconds, he simply yelled mildly loud. Then flames emerged from his body, in a quick moment, engulfing the surrounding area with ease. His went from his whole body in a 360 degree field, spiralling. The inner layer was around him tightly, preventing anyone from getting inside, unless they came at the top. To begin his assault, an aura formed around him, and into the sky formed a large orb of scorch release chakra. Bobu simply smiled as his insect clones rapidly flew back, leaving regular clones in their place. Other shadow clones were formed in the area rapidly and they all used Water Release: Water Severing Wave and mixed it with Earth Release: Earth Style Wall, propelling the mud at obscene speeds towards Shiguma. Bobu was relying on the heat to turn his techniques into lava, which would then grow into massive sized rocks of obsidian as it tried to cut Shiguma's body, using the extreme high pressure afforded by Water Severing wave to accelerate his technique. Bobu's move would engulf the area where Shiguma was from all directions and potentially trap Shiguma amidst the earth, or atleast deal severe damage using earth techniques. Shiguma used his Senjutsu Sensory and could see the elemental attacks coming towards him. He dispersed his spiralling flames and immediately turned his body into liquid. While in that form he used the Water Conversion Technique. He felt it only a bit as the water and earth hit his now liquid body. The water was absorbed yet the walls, flew through the water with ease, clashing together. He came back together, into his normal form. "Nice attack." He said quickly, complimenting the attackers usage. He then focused his fire and wind, using Scorch Release: Domain of Gods Forgotten the air became very dry. The bugs would be turned into dried corpses. Some of Bobu's bugs which were closer to him rapidly died. "Wow you're a saint" Bobu's clones spoke. His academy clones were in front of Shiguma and they had yet to disperse, making Shiguma doubt the effectiveness of his technique. His insect clones at a range dispersed to different areas of the beach, finding new angles to strike Shiguma with. Meanwhile, one of his shadow clones (which did not need moisture), neared Shiguma and unleashed a Water Release: Black Rain Technique, while another used http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Starch_Syrup_Capturing_Field to limit his movements. The black rain would ignite as they neared Shiguma. Shiguma smiled as the water covered his legs. He generated extreme heat around him, evaporating it. When the rain fell, the fire didnt bother him, due to his resistance against it. He then used Scorch Release: Retribution. All around him, scorching balls of energy fell from the sky. Bobu smirked as the rain was merely a disguise for his actual technique. While the oil drops fell Bobu then rapidly replaced it with the mud from Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, which rapidly grew into massive earth constructs the moment it landed on Shiguma amidst the oil droplets. Since he used extreme heat, the earth around him would become lava as the starch syrup capturing field evaporated, and this would trap shiguma and evaporate the water in him. If he didn't release extreme heat, the starch syrup capturing field would hold him in place as the earth crushed him. The academy clones and shadow clones then began throwing kunai at Shiguma, some phasing into each other(as they were illusions). This would drastically confuse Shiguma if he got out as a shadow clone then used the Kunai Shadow Clone Technique to attempt to overwhelm Shiguma, and simultanously counter his scorch release techniques if he managed to send them out. Shiguma quickly used the Chakra Suppression Technique. This would hide his chakra from Bobu. In an instant, he seemingly disappeared in thin air, out of existence. FLASHBACK Appearing from a mark hidden within the grass, Shiguma seemingly emerged into existence beside bobu, sitting and blowing out a puff of smoke. His shimmering eyes , flickered around the enviroment in front of him, taking in the very essence of one of the world's beautiful sights at that moment. His fingertips curled together, touching the cigarette he smoked. A ghostly white flame began to appear around the object, burning it until their was absolutely nothing left. "I'm Shiguma." He spoke, using the hand that formerly held the cigarette to hold out to be shaken. "I have heard much about you, Bobu Nomi." He spoke, not looking at Bobu. Bobu acted unsurprised, for his insects likely sensed Shiguma's presence the instant he appeared (as they were located around the area). "Hi Shiguma, here to join me on my awesome day of relaxation? I guess you heard of my legendary laziness, amirite?" Bobu spoke, still lying down casually upon the sand. As he breathed in the smoke, he smiled, recalling memories of the days he had with his family, extending his hand, his eyes noticed the absence of the cigarette despite the presence of smoke, and mentally categorized this note for future use. At this point Bobu sat up, if only to shake Shiguma's hand before lying down on the ground once more. FLASHBACK END Shiguma had sneakily placed a Flying Thunder God Technique seal on Bobu's hand. When Shiguma reappeared, he appeared close to Bobu already attacking with a slash at his hand. The attack was small and would put a small cut on Bobu's hand if it hit, nothing fatal. Shiguma would jumped back after it hit, stating. "I won. If this was a real battle, I would have severly sliced off your hand, Bobu. However, I can see why you won the free for all, as you have great tactics during battle. Nice Match." The instant Shiguma appeared, Bobu's lightning fast reflexes which he had honed in many battles was activated. For an instant, his true reactionary prowess was revealed as while he took a fraction of a minor cut, a massive Wind Release: Great Breakthrough would emerge from his body in all directions, filled with so much chakra that the shockwave was easily enough to rend skin from bone, sending Shiguma flying. "I don't think you would have sliced off my hand, but great try." Bobu said. "I'm guessing this is another trademark technique I have yet to encounter." Bobu replied as he began analyzing the seal on his hand (which he probably would have noticed earlier if Shiguma stated). "But alas, I guess you have learned enough about me. Whether I was serious or not is another issue." He spoke definitively as he dispersed all his clones on the beach. Shiguma, while being blown away, began to merge a bit with Hephaestus to gain some resistance against the attack. He slid on the ground, then got back up. His eyes darted to the sun and realized it was nightfall. Shit, I'm gonna be late! He thought. "I am sorry Bobu, I have much more important matters to see to, we can go again some other time." He said before disappearing. "Well there's that" Bobu said as he looked up to the sky. "Well, atleast I learned something new." Bobu thought as he went back and begun dissecting the Flying Thunder God. At this moment, all the people who knew him personally cringed, they knew that Bobu was going to come up with something positively terrifying.